Long, Lost, Love
by Myrnin loves Bob.and Claire
Summary: A new vamp is in town, from England! She is called Caitlin and Claire seems to like her more than Eve...So does Michael! And Myrnin seems to know her. REALLY well!3
1. Chapter 1

**My new story! I have been working on it with my BFF Caitlin! **

Claire opened her eyes and yawned. There was something about today that she was supposed to remember... Oh yeah, her friend from England was coming over to stay! She got up with a jolt and ran to the bathroom, where she saw Eve " Wow slow down CB, what's with the rush ?"  
" Sorry Caitlin is coming remember" Eve face lit up, she liked Caitlin, to be honest they were as good as friend as her and Claire but just a tiny bit less! "Oh yeah okay then you carry on getting ready and I will get the boys ready." Claire nodded and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The hot water it her back like little, hot rain drops!  
As soon as the members of the glass house were sat down with coffee there was a knock at the door! "That's her "Eve squeaked into Michael's ear "Vamp hearing" Michael replied but Eve was already on her way to the door! Caitlin was truly beautiful, she had long wavy auburn hair and hazelnut eyes that shone in the mid morning sun! " Hey Eve ,it's nice to actually see you and not just talk to you on chat"  
"Yeah you to but your rather pale are you okay?"  
"Oh, yeah, I am always pale."  
"I know but you're really pale. In fact, you're as pale as my husband" Eve pointed to Michaezl and he waved. "Hi and Eve your right me and your husband, congrats by the way, do have some connection" Caitlin stood at the door way while all of the members of the glass house stirred at her!

Claire got up and walked towards the door "you look exactly the same like you haven't aged at all"  
"Well okay then, I take it you know about vampires since your living with one, so I'm a vampire and I came here, well to see you guys but also am looking for a very dear friends, you might have heard of them"

**THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, FOLKS! Special Shout out to….CAITLIN!333xx**


	2. Myrnin

**CHAPTER 2! I ONLY OWN CAITLIN!:D **

"Hi and Eve your right me and your husband, congrats by the way do have some connection" Caitlin stood at the door way while all of the members of the glass house stirred at her!

Claire got up and walked towards the door "you look exactly the same like you haven't aged at all"  
"Well okay then, I take it you know about vampires since your living with one, so I'm a vampire and I came here, well to see you guys but also am looking for a very dear friends, you might have heard of them"  
"Oh well thanks for clearing that up, you can come in and what are these vampires names?

Caitlin was truly beautiful, she had long wavy auburn hair and hazelnut eyes that shone in the mid morning sun! " Hey Eve ,it's nice to actually see you and not just talk to you on chat"  
"Yeah you to but your rather pale are you okay ?"  
"Me am naturally pale"  
"I know but you're really pale in fact you're as pale as my husband" Eve pointed to Michel and he waved. "Hi and Eve your right me and your husband congrats by the way do have some connection" Caitlin stood at the door way while all of the members of the glass house stirred at her!

Claire got up and walked towards the door "you look exactly the same like you haven't aged at all"  
"Well okay then, I take it you know about vampires since your living with one, so I'm a vampire and I came here, well to see you guys but also am looking for a very dear friends, you might have heard of them"  
"Oh well thanks for clearing that up, you can come in and what are these vampires names?" Caitlin stepped into the house and walked into the living room. " Yes she is here but I don't know about him" She looked up at all of them "Amelie and Myrnin ,Oliver as well though am not that bothered about him" They all stirred at her , then Claire spoke " How do you know them ?" Caitlin looked at Claire "that's for me to know and you to maybe find out!"

Claire got Eve to drive Caitlin to Myrnin lab. When they got there Caitlin ran at vamp speed and knocked at the door before Claire was fully out the car! Myrnin opened it and looked at Caitlin with a smile, that Claire had never seen before But then he grabbed her and they went into a deep, indulging kiss and hug! When they finally broke apart Myrnin noticed Claire and said "Dear young Caitlin why did you bring Claire along?"  
"She offered I needed to see you, it's being too long" they kissed again. Myrnin smiled and said " Let's get Amelie" While he called Amelie Claire noticed Caitlin looking round the lab at stuff then at the spider that Myrnin insisted on keeping , Caitlin started opening the cage " NO" Claire screamed as Myrnin put the phone down , Caitlin closed the cage and turned round " What young one ?" Claire looked at Myrnin "she was going to get Bob out the cage"

**THAT'S THE SECONDDDDD CHAPTER, FOLKS! Special Shout out to….CAITLIN!333xx**


End file.
